livingdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Night of the Living Dead 3D
Night of the Living Dead 3D is a 2006 horror film made in 3-D. It is the second remake of the 1968 horror classic Night of the Living Dead. The first was released in 1990 and was directed by Tom Savini from a revised screenplay by George A. Romero. Unlike the first remake, no one involved with the original is involved with this new version. The original film was never properly copyrighted, and so it has fallen into the public domain, making this remake possible with no permission from the original's creators (The original movie can actually be seen playing on TV in this version). It was released on DVD on October 9th, 2007 in 2 separate versions, the original 3D format which includes 4 pairs of Red/Blue 3D glasses, and a 2D version that does not require nor include any 3D glasses. Story In this new interpretation, the characters Barb and her brother Johnny arrive late for the burial of their aunt and find a zombie outbreak in progress. Barb flees the cemetery and is rescued by Ben, a local college student. The two seek refuge in the nearby marijuana farmhouse of the Cooper family (Mr. & Mrs. Cooper, their daughter, and farm hand), and attempt to live through the night along with other survivors, including the pyrophobic mortician, Gerald Tovar, Jr. As Barb and Ben attempt to convince the Cooper family that the zombies are heading to the house, Tom and Judy are attacked whilst making love in the barn (which includes a full frontal nude scene by Judy (Cristin Michelle). After hearing Judy's screams, Barb and the rest of the household attempt to save her, but they are too late. When Gerald Tovar, Jr arrives, he explains what is happening. Barb and Ben leave with Tovar to what they believe is safety, while Mr. & Mrs. Cooper baricade themselves upstairs. Mr. & Mrs. Cooper commit suicide in the room with their daughter who was killed when she was discovered to be a zombie. Gerald betrays them and knocks Ben out and reveals that he was the one behind the zombies even so much as bringing his own father back and feeding him with his own blood. Barb sets the house on fire but is caught by Tovar who brings her back to the mortuary along with a knocked out Ben in the trunk. Ultimately, Tovar plans to have Barb reborn as a zombie, but Barb shoves Tovar into other zombies causing him to be eaten. Barb and Ben escape and lock the other zombies in the garage. Ben realizes that he has a tire iron that is in his chest from when he was in the trunk of the car and becomes a zombie. Barb uses the last bullet to kill him, but the zombies in the garage escape and the audience is left wondering her fate. The source of the zombies are from medical experiments that Gerald Tovar, Jr. stored in his mortuary which he leaked out into his embalming materials to bring them back to life so that they could be "born again". Cast *Barb - Brianna Brown *Ben - Joshua DesRoces *Gerald Tovar, Jr. - Sid Haig *Henry Cooper - Greg Travis *Hellie Cooper - Johanna Black *Owen - Adam Chambers *Johnny - Ken Ward *Karen Cooper - Alynia Phillips *Tom - andrew yost *Judy - Cristin Michele